How to Fall in Love
by bluegalx
Summary: COMPLETED Lance keeps calling Kitty, and she keeps ignoring him. Rogue and Kurt get involved and Kurt comes up with a "plan". completely lancitty with some Jott, Tabitro, KurtAmanda, ToddWanda and implied romy... PLEASE R&R!
1. Phone Messages

How to Fall in Love (even when you don't want to)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except... except... well whaddya know! I *don't* own anything!  
  
WELCOME! I've never done a fic like this before, and it's very interesting for me. And yes, I do hope it's interesting for you to but I'm not that corny. Anyway, I'm writing this a chapter at a time and don't have much of an idea for what's going to happen, so *please* give suggestions! ****************************************************************************  
  
*Hi, Kitty? It's me Lance, I-* *BEEP* Kitty hit the delete button on the answering machine. That was the second time this week that Lance had called her, and it was getting on her nerves. A lot.  
"Why don't ya call him back?" a voice asked.  
"Huh? Oh, hey Rogue" Kitty turned to see her friend.  
"Well? Are you goin' t'?" she asked.  
"Why should I?" Kitty retorted "Lance is a jerk!"  
"Of course he's a jerk, but aren't you two in love or somethin'?"  
"No!" Kitty exclaimed quickly. Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay, maybe we *were* in love, but we're not anymore! He's our *enemy* Rogue!"  
"Well if he keeps calling ya, he has somethin' important t' say. And Ah think he's still in love with ya."  
"Sure, whatever." Kitty rolled her eyes.  
"Don't ya at least want t' know what he has t' say?"  
"No"  
"He's just gonna keep callin' ya"  
"I don't *care*!"  
"Suit yourself" Rogue said with a shrug and walked away. Kitty sighed and looked at the phone. She picked it up and dialed the number.  
  
***  
  
*RING! RING!*  
"I'll get it!" Todd Tolansky eagerly bounded towards the telephone, but a silvery blur beat him to it.  
"Hellowhoisit?" Pietro Maximoff asked.  
"Um, yeah, it's Kitty, can I talk to Lance please?" the voice on the other end said. Todd was about to call for his friend but before he could...  
"Hey Lance, it's you girlfriend!" Pietro shouted. In a matter of seconds Lance appeared and grabbed the phone.  
"He moves faster than you when it comes to his cat" Todd said and Lance flashed him a menacing look.  
"No one moves faster than *me* frog" Pietro said.  
"It's *toad* slow-silver" the other retorted.  
"What did you just call me?" Pietro asked in a tone that shut Todd up. Fast.  
"Will you guys shut up?!" Lance shouted "Kitty?"  
"Yeah, Lance" Kitty said over the phone "I'd just like to tell you to *stop calling me*, okay?" Lance heard a click and that was the end of the conversation.  
"Whoa, that was *harsh*!" Pietro said with a grin, as if he was watching a wrestling match and Lance had just been kicked in the head.  
"Shut up Pietro" Lance said and slumped onto the couch.  
"Gimme a break!" Pietro said "Why do you waste your time thinking about Miss Pryde over at the institute?"  
"Yeah Lance, you know them, think they're too good for us!" Todd added.  
"Jump off a bridge Pietro" Lance said "and tell the frog to take a bath"  
"Touchy, aren't we?" Pietro answered back and dashed to the other side of the room.  
"I'm *not* in the mood guys!" Lance said in a menacing tone.  
"Oh, so you like the cat better than us? Well I see how it is!" Todd said in pretended "hurt" tone.  
"Oh I know! Isn't sad, Todd? Earthquake Boy thinks of a cat over his own teammates!" Pietro played a long and pretended to cry.  
"I told you guys, I'm *not* in the mood!" Lance shouted and an earthquake started sending Pietro and Todd to the ground.  
"What the hell are you idiots doing now?" Wanda said as she appeared in the doorway.  
"Hey, he started it!" Todd said, pointing to Lance.  
"Ignore him Wanda" Pietro said "Lance is just keyed up because pretty Kitty won't talk to him." With that, Pietro and Todd left the room.  
"Hi Wanda" Lance said.  
"What's the matter with you?" she asked.  
"Didn't Pietro just tell you?" he said with annoyance in his voice.  
"I've stopped listening to him."  
"You wouldn't care" Lance said.  
"I probably wouldn't" Wanda said and walked towards the door "but if you want to talk to what's-her-name, you should try talking to her in person. That usually helps."  
"How would you know?"  
"Common sense." Lance groaned at this last statement and sunk farther into the couch. 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: WAAA! I wanna own something! I know! I'll come up with an annoying original character, that everyone will hate, but I'll put him/her in anyway so that I can own *something*! MUHAHAHA!  
  
!HOLA! Ugh! I wish I could do and upside-down exclamation point on my computer so "HOLA" would look more Spanish, and then people would think I was really multi-cultural or something and... sorry. I should really keep a diary instead of making you people hear all this stuff. Anyway- CHAPPIE 2 IS UP! Hurrah! Thanks to all my reviewers! Fell free to make suggestions, ask questions, make comments or flame- wait don't flame actually. Or maybe you can- no wait don't! Or- oh whatever! Just read the story! ****************************************************************************  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes after hearing Lance's message. She had hoped that Kitty would've been at least cordial with the boy, but after hearing the message that obviously hadn't been the case. Rogue walked out of the room and into the hallway. She saw Kitty coming the opposite way and was going to yell at her for being so rude to Lance, but didn't want to give away the fact that she had been listening to Kitty's messages.  
"So Kitty, did ya call him back?" Rogue said instead.  
"Yeah" Kitty said.  
"Hope ya don't mind me askin' but what did ya tell him?"  
"None of your business!" Kitty said, suddenly becoming angry.  
"Okay, okay" Rogue said "Ah was just askin'" *What's she so worked up about?* Rogue thought.  
*BAMF!* Rogue jumped, but in half a second she realized it was only Kurt, annoying people as usual.  
"Guten tag" he greeted.  
"Hey Kurt" Rogue relpied in a melancholy tone.  
"Vhat's ze matter sis?" Kurt asked.  
"Nothin'. And don't call me sis" Rogue said.  
"Okay- vhat if I just asked you vhat vas wrong, vith no 'sis'? Vould you tell me zen?" Rouge groaned.  
"Oh all right" she said "It's Kitty and Lance."  
"Vhat about zem?"  
"Lance has been callin' Kitty constantly and when she *finally* calls him back, she says somethin' real mean t' him! And Alvers doesn't have the guts t' talk to her in person, he just keeps callin' her up! It's driving me crazy!" Kurt nodded.  
"Are you going to do somezing?" he asked.  
"Besides yell at Kitty, Ah don't know what t' do" Rogue said.  
"So you vant do somezing?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah, Ah guess" Rogue answered.  
"Vhy?"  
"Ah don't know, it's like- Ah *know* Lance and Kitty still love each othah, but they're both bein' so idiotic, playin' phone tag and doin' the whole 'Ah hate you but now Ah love you but know Ah hate you again' thing. And Ah guess Ah want t' help Kitty. Ah don't know why, but Ah do."  
"Um, ja, I think I followed zat" Kurt said uncertainly.  
"*Kurt*!" Rogue groaned "Ah swear, you can be so annoying!"  
"Hey, zat's me!" Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"So vhat are you planning?" Kurt asked.  
"Ah'm not plannin' anythin'!" Rogue retorted.  
"You sure?"  
"Since when did you care? Aren't you and Kitty in love or somethin'?"  
"No!" Kurt said "but Keety's my friend, not that Lance vould be the best guy for her, but if she loves him-" Kurt shrugged to finish his sentence.  
"So do *you* have any 'plans' blue boy?" Rogue asked.  
"Ja, actually I do"  
  
***  
  
Next Saturday, Bayville was sponsoring a dance in the town hall. It was big news for the small town, and everyone was going. All of Bayville's teenagers were busy finding dates, and that included the town's mutants. The whole thing was perfect timing, for Kurt's 'grand master plan' as he called it.  
"So? All we have to do is find a date?" Bobby asked. He and Ray were sitting in the library, listening to Kurt explain the plan.  
"Ja" Kurt answered.  
"And you figure if there's no one else, Kitty will be forced to go with Lance?" Ray questioned. Kurt nodded.  
"She's probably going to end up going alone instead" Bobby replied.  
"Hey, it's vorth a shot!"  
"Who's complaining? Everyone knows how Iceman is with the ladies!"  
"Keep dreaming Bobby" Ray said "keep dreaming"  
"Shut up!" Bobby shouted and Kurt teleported out of the library just in time for the book case behind Ray to be frozen over. 


	3. You call them

Disclaimer: Yes, YES! It's all coming together! I've come up with my original character so I can own something (if nothing else). It'll be an all-powerful mutant who looks exactly like Kurt, and has everybody's powers put together! And she can be Toad's long-lost sister and she and Pietro can fall in love, and... sorry. I'll stop.  
  
So how are y'all? Please, Please, PLEASE review!!! I want feedback! I love it! Please? I don't care if it's something bad! Just *please*?!?!?! ****************************************************************************  
  
With only a week left to the big dance, everyone was busy: rushing to buy clothes, decided which snacks to bring, helping to decorate, and most importantly- finding dates. Right now, Kitty Pryde was doing just that, or trying to. Everyone she would've wanted to go with was going already taken, and as far as she had heard, even the people she didn't want to ask had a date.  
"Hi Kitty!" said a cheery voice. Kitty turned to see the institute's resident red-head, Jean Grey.  
"Oh, hey Jean!" Kitty said, trying to sound as happy as her friend was.  
"What's the matter Kitty?" Jean asked.  
"Nothing" Kitty answered "I'm just having trouble finding someone for the dance, that's all"  
"How many guys did you ask?" Jean questioned.  
"A lot" was the reply. Jean thought for a moment.  
"You know Kitty, if you want, I can help you find a date" she said.  
"Really?" Kitty asked.  
"Sure! C'mon, let's start" Jean said with a smile. Kitty and her walked off, talking about boys and giggling so much that the whole mansion could here them.  
  
***  
  
"It was your idea"  
"*No vay!* Kurt said defiantly "I am *not* calling ze Brotherhood!"  
"Kurt, if you want this plan t' work, you gotta get them in on it too!" Rogue retorted "and the only way t' get them in on it is t' call them!"  
"Ja, but who says I have to do it?"  
"Your idea"  
"So? You know zem better! Zey von't hang up on you!"  
"Kurt-"  
"Vhat?" he asked innocently, and Rogue responded with a threatening glare.  
"Okay, I'll call zem" Kurt sighed. He picked up Rogue's cell phone and dialed the number.  
"Hellowhoisit?" came Pietro's standard to-fast-to-understand voice.  
"Um, hi" Kurt said uneasily "it's, um, Kurt Vagner-" Pietro hung up the phone immediately. Kurt groaned.  
"See, I told you zey'd hang up on me!" he said.  
"Ugh! Give me that!" Rogue grabbed the cell phone and called the Brotherhood.  
"Hellowhoisit?" Pietro answered again.  
"It's Rogue"  
"Didn't you geeks just call?" he asked.  
"No-"  
"Nevermind, whatdoyouwant?" Pietro asked, annoyed at the X-Man (or 'dirty traitor' as he called her).  
"Listen, Pietro, ya know the deal with Kitty and Lance? Well..." Rogue told him the plan. At first he rejected it, Pietro wasn't the type to get two lovers together, especially since it involved Kitty, but being deceitful he liked. And purposely leaving Lance with no date he liked too. So he agreed.  
"Did it vork?" Kurt asked as soon as Rogue finished on the phone.  
"Yeah" Rogue said with a grin.  
  
***  
  
About twenty minutes later, three members of the Brotherhood were sitting in the living room. Everyone had agreed with the plan, although some, particularly Wanda, was regretting it.  
"C'mon babe, it'll be fun!"  
"*No* Todd, there is absolutely no way I'd even go to the dance, much less go with you!" Wanda said at the boy hopping around her.  
"But what about the plan, yo? Both of us gotta go with someone!"  
"Even if Lance asked me, I'd *never* go to a *dance*!" Wanda retorted "and Kitty wouldn't ask you out unless the only other choice she had was Blob!"  
"Oh, c'mon Wanda!" Todd said, putting on his most charming voice, which isn't very charming. Wanda scowled and pushed him away.  
"So Pietro, who're you going with?" Wanda asked to change the subject.  
"I dunno" was the answer.  
"Yo, don't you have like, four girlfriends or something?" Todd asked.  
"Um, yeah, I did- ImeanIdo! I mean, uh-"  
"He's means they dumped him" Wanda said.  
"Hey guys" Lance said as he entered the room. He flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
"SoLance" Pietro said, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV "have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"  
"C'mon Pietro, I was watching that!" Lance said.  
"You had it on for about two seconds, your just trying to avoid my question." Lance scowled, Pietro was right.  
"M-Y-O-B" Lance said.  
"C'mon, tell us, *please*?" Pietro asked with puppy dog eyes. Lance turned the TV back on, and Pietro stood in front of the screen.  
"Have you tried Kitty yet?" he asked.  
"Shut up before I make the house fall down" Lance threatened.  
"You should at least *try* her Lance" Wanda added, trying to sound helpful and calm, someone you could trust, completely different from her real personality. Lance didn't answer.  
"Lance" Pietro said "sometimes you suck" 


	4. Jean's friends make things complicated

Disclaimer: Hey, I actually did get an original character! I don't own nothing *English teacher walks her on the head*- anything except for Trent. Who's a loser, but that's okay.  
  
Hi people! Sorry I've been a while, but it's been a busy week and it's going to be a busy weekend, so I'll try my hardest. In the meantime- thanks to all of my reviewers because I love feedback. Yeah, I'm stressing that to much. ****************************************************************************  
  
"So Trent, got a date for the dance yet?" Jean asked. Trent was a brown-haired senior at Bayville High. He and Jean weren't close friends; they knew each other through Taryn. Jean had separated from almost all of her school friends since she had graduated, but still talked to them once in a while. Right now though, the only reason she was talking to Trent was because she had promised Kitty to find her a date.  
"No, not yet" Trent answered "why, were you going to ask me yourself?"  
"No!" Jean said with a grin "but I might know some people"  
"Are they hot?"  
"Trent!" Jean elbowed the boy and they both laughed.  
"Okay, so who are the ladies?"  
"You know Kitty Pryde?" Jean asked.  
"Yeah, does she want to go with me?"  
"Yeah, what'd you say?"  
"Um, I'll think about it" Trent said and then mumbled "if no one else asks me"  
  
***  
  
"Okay" Kurt said to Rogue as he lounged on his bed "ze new recruits all have dates, I know Sam and Amara are going vith each other. Scott and Jean are going togezer. Pietro called and said zat Toad *may* being going vith Vanda, and Blob isn't going at all. I'm going vith Amanda-" Kurt looked up "who are you going vith?"  
"Who says I'm goin'?" Rogue said in an icy tone.  
"C'mon sis!" Rogue glared at Kurt "you have to go! And if you go you need to go vith someone!"  
"Kurt, no one's gonna ask me"  
"But vhy stay here all alone?"  
"Ah won't be alone"  
"Ja, you'll be vith the professor, Wolverine and Storm" Kurt said sarcastically.  
"There's no one for me t' go with, and if I go by mahself, Lance is gonna try t' hook himself up with me, in which case this whole thing will be for nothin'" Kurt sighed, Rogue was right.  
"But, it can't be zat hard for someone like *you* to find a date, can it?" Kurt asked.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere. An' neither will sarcasm" Rogue retorted.  
"C'mon si- Rogue" Kurt caught himself "you need to get more social! I zink it vould be good for you to go on a date. And besides, ze plan calls for it!"  
"Name one person who's gonna go t' the dance with me." Rogue said. Kurt was about to reply, but found he couldn't think of anyone.  
  
***  
  
*Annie- no, Leah- no* Pietro ran through his list of possible dates, but all the girls he knew either hated him to begin with, already dumped him or "are not worthy of my obviously superior status" as he once put in when explaining to Todd about girls. The talk had mostly been about how sexy Pietro was, and none of the girls appreciated it. Right now Pietro was worried that he's have to go dateless, or worse- ask one of the X-Women out. *Opal- no, Katie- no, Jen- blah, Peggy?* Pietro rejoiced at the hope of finally finding a date. Quickly he took out his cell phone.  
"Hello?" a voice said over the phone.  
"HiisPeggythere?" Pietro asked.  
"This is Peggy"  
"It's Pietro, Peg, your favorite guy-" *CLICK* Peggy hung up the phone. *Bet she's still mad about the locker thing* Pietro thought, remembering that day, and then pushing it out his mind.  
  
"Hi!" Kitty waved to Rouge as she entered the living room.  
"Hey" Rogue answered.  
"Guess what?!" Kitty said, hardly able to contain her excitement.  
"What?" Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I...got...a...date...with...a...senior!!!" Kitty exclaimed, slowly though to make sure Rogue heard her.  
"You *what*?" Rogue asked.  
"I got a date with a senior! Jean fixed us up! He's taking me to the dance! Isn't that great?!?!"  
"Um, yeah, wonderful" Rogue said "I gotta go." Hurriedly Rogue walked out to tell Kurt. *This messes up everythin'!* she thought. ****************************************************************************  
  
Dee Saylors- YES! That's a wonderous idea! I'm kinda p*ssed at Lance 'cause in another story I'm currently reading by ToiletDuck85 Lance almost killed Kurt, my one true love (don't ask), so I'll try that!  
  
Rebecca- yay! You found it! And reviewed it! Be sure to keep checking! Yes, I know you hate Kitty, but don't we all in some way? Actually, don't think about that- it makes no sense. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten how much you love Logan (yeah, I know, Logan Slay) TTYL!  
  
?_?- sorry if your upset, but you have to remember- *Pietro* said that. Pietro. We all now how legitimate Pietro is. 


	5. Finding Dates: it's even hard for Pietro

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'kay?  
  
Hi! It'd the 5th chap. and the longest one yet! I'm so happy I got his done! Once again, I love reviews more then anything, so *please*! ****************************************************************************  
  
"For the last time- NO!"  
"But Wanda-"  
"NO! Now get out!"  
"But-" Todd's argument was cut short when Wanda picked him up using her powers and flung him out of the room, slamming the door in the process. He landed on his back right in front of Lance, who had been heading upstairs.  
"What'd you do?" Lance asked.  
"I just asked her out, yo! I'm tellin' ya, that girl's wacky!" Todd said, picking himself up.  
"No duh" Lance said irritably  
"Yo, why are you so grouchy?"  
"Guess"  
"Kitty?" Lance nodded and started to leave.  
"You should ask her to the dance, yo! *She's* not gonna fling ya down a flight of stairs!" Todd called.  
"What makes you so sure?" Lance said, and then walked away.  
  
***  
  
Trent wasn't particularly happy about his date, but he'd rather take Kitty than no one. He hoped that she was better than he remembered; Jean  
had said she was, but somehow he didn't believe her.  
"Hi" Trent turned around to see Kurt Wagner, one of Kitty's friends if he remembered correctly.  
"It's Trent, right?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah" Trent said.  
"I heard you taking Keety to ze dance" he said.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Nozing really, I vas just vondering. See, I thought zat Keety already had a date." Kurt replied, hoping this idea would work.  
"Jean said she was looking for someone" Trent said.  
"Ja, vell, Jean doesn't alvays have her facts right"  
"So, you're saying that Kitty's already going with someone?"  
"Um, ja, I'm pretty sure."  
"Well tell her if she doesn't call I'm gonna find someone. She got my number?"  
"Ja" Kurt lied and walked away.  
  
***  
  
Jean looked at the answering machine. She hit play and a mechanical voice said 'one new message'. There was a beep and a voice came on.  
"Um, hi. It's Pietro. Um, Wanda's not going and Todd's dateless, so I don't know what he's doing. And, I kinda got turned down by every girl I could think of, so I was wondering if any of you X-Girls were available. Not to really go out! Just for the plan! Okay- bye"  
*What the hell?* Jean thought and just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, she played the message again. Now sure that what she heard was real, she ran out of the room to find Scott and the professor.  
  
Rogue stepped outside of her bedroom and started walking down the hall when...  
"Jean! What the-?!"  
"Sorry Rogue, I wasn't watching" the red head apologized.  
"Why are you in such a rush?" Rogue asked.  
"You'll never believe the message on the phone!" Jean exclaimed. She pulled Rogue into a nearby closet and told her about the message.  
"Oh!" Rogue said pretending to be surprised "that's really weird"  
"Yeah" Jean agreed "I need to go talk to the Professor about it"  
"No!" Rogue said impulsively "ya can't tell the Professor!"  
"Why not?"  
"Um..."  
  
In short, Jean didn't like Kurt's idea. But Rogue didn't get the short, she got the long, as in the very long list of reasons why it was a bad idea.  
"And Scott won't like it..." Jean said.  
"O' course he won't, he hates Alvers' guts! But who cares about him? Besides, no one's obliged t' tell him." Rogue interrupted.  
"And it's never good to meddle with people's love lives, you should let them try to do this on they're own"  
"They're not gonna get anythin' done by themselves"  
"They might"  
"Your bein' unrealistically optimistic" Rogue retorted.  
"And there's another problem" Jean said.  
"What?"  
"Um, I kinda promised Kitty that-"  
"You would find a date for her? Yeah I know, Kurt's taking care o' that." Jean shook her head.  
"Rouge thinks about it: Kitty Pryde, Lance Alvers; Shadowcat, Avalanche; X-Men, Brotherhood- they're total opposites!"  
"So?"  
Jean sighed. She would never understand Rogue, even if she was a telepath. ****************************************************************************  
  
?_?- Rest assured, I shall fix it. Not quite yet, but eventually.  
  
Rebecca- Happy B-day! And keep checking for updates. 


	6. Kitty and Lance think for a change

Disclaimer: You don't possibly think I own anything do you?  
  
Hello again! I meant to speed things up with this chap. but I didn't, so the stories going to be longer then I wanted. But I hope you like it anyway, even though nothing much evolves ****************************************************************************  
  
"Is that what he said? Did he really say that? Kurt, tell me the truth!" an anxious Kitty Pryde asked her friend.  
"Ja, he said zat a girl he had had a crush on for a vhile asked him out" Kurt felt really bad about lying like that to Kitty, but he knew that she'd be happier with Lance, Trent hadn't seem good for her at all.  
"But how could he just dump me! He already promised me he'd go!"  
"Keety, I know it vasn't nice of him, but some people are like zat. I don't zink he vas really zat happy about you anyvay"  
"But now who am I gonna go with?" Kitty asked. Kurt opened his mouth to speak.  
"And don't you dare say Lance, Kurt Wagner!" Kurt closed his mouth and shook his head.  
"Keety, vhat's vith you and him? Last time I checked you two vere all over each ozther!"  
"Lance turned into an idiot" Kitty said.  
"Well Ah thought he was always and idiot" Rogue said, entering the room "Ah don't think he's changed at all Kitty"  
"So if he's all in love with me and everything, why won't he ask me?"  
"Maybe it's because you hang up on him every time he calls" Rogue said.  
"Or maybe he's vorried that you'll completely dis him" Kurt added.  
"Well I still think he's a jerk!" Kitty said, and phased through the floor.  
  
***  
  
Lance walked down Pine Street with his hands and his pockets and his head down. He kicked a coffee can that had been thrown onto the sidewalk. It was Thursday, he had two more days. Two more days until the big dance and two more days to ask Kitty. Actually it was more like two more days to sulk, wishing that he would ask Kitty or that Kitty would ask him. No matter how much it seemed, Lance wasn't all that confident. Kitty would probably punch him in the face and then the X-Geeks would come over and tell Lance to get away from their friend. Although he'd never admit to it one of Lance's biggest fears was to be shunned, especially if his friends found out. *Damn!* was the only thought in his head *Damn, damn, damn!* From the corner of his eye, Lance could see to teenagers walking.  
"So Ami" the boy said "you going with anyone Saturday?"  
"No, I'll go with you if you want" Ami answered.  
"Suits me fine!" the boy said and smiled. Ami answered but Lance tuned her out and quickened his pace. *She'll probably dump him tomorrow* Lance thought. He was thinking about the scene he had just witnessed. The boy had made it look so easy. He went up to the girl, asked her casually and she said yes. It was so simple, so very simple. *Who am I kidding?!* Lance thought *Kitty would never say yes to me, it's hopeless*  
  
***  
  
Kitty sat on her bed wondering. What if Kurt and Rogue were right? What if Lance really did love her? She couldn't figure it out. Kitty sighed and got off her bed. She phased through the door, planning on walking down town. Maybe she'd feel better after she got away from everyone for a while. Kitty walked out of the mansion and into the front yard. She saw Jean talking to Scott by a tree.  
"Hi Kitty" Scott said with a smile, he was the first to notice her. Kitty mustered a smile back, but she didn't have the energy to keep it there.  
"Kitty, what's wrong?" Jean asked coming over to her.  
"Nothing" Kitty answered, but then asked "Jean, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure" Jean said and motioned to Scott that she was leaving.  
"Do you think Lance likes me?" she whispered. Jean was a little surprised at the question. It certainly seemed like Lance liked Kitty, but she didn't, nor would she ever, trust him so she shrugged he shoulders.  
"C'mon Jean, what do you think?" Kitty pressed her question.  
"I don't know" Jean said "I- well, I... I don't know, but I wouldn't trust Lance"  
"Really? So you think he's lying?"  
"I'm not sure, but don't count on it" Jean said.  
"Oh" Kitty said, sounding melancholy. She was upset, thinking that Lance might be insincere. But being aware of this feeling made Kitty confused. Just a few minutes earlier she had called Lance a jerk. *What am I going to do?!* she thought.  
  
"What was that about, if you don't mind me asking?" Scott asked when Jean returned. She sighed.  
"I guess I should tell you" Jean said.  
"Tell me what?" Scott suddenly became concerned.  
"It's nothing to big" Jean said to reassure him "you just should know." Jean told him the story.  
"That's a bad idea" Scott said, frowning at the though of Lance with Kitty "I should go talk to them"  
"Maybe I'll go too" Jean added.  
"They won't listen to you" Scott said.  
"Since when?!" Jean exclaimed.  
"Since you already talked to them, and they didn't listen." Jean gave a small huff, annoyed that Scott had a logical reason. ****************************************************************************  
  
?_?- Lance was very happy when he read your reviews, but Jean is angry. Don't worry though, Lance will kill Jean (that'll be the day!) before she does anything bad.  
  
Rebecca- I know you're B-Day was last week, but I put it there just because. So there- eat purple tubas! (I bet you're really getting tired of the, huh?)  
  
Dee Saylors- Good idea, but I'm just thinking that going to a dance would be so uncharacteristic for Wanda. As with Pietro, I'm not sure about him... 


	7. When Scott’s Attack!

Disclaimer: Don't you people understand?!?!?!?! I own nadda and nadda I own.  
  
OK, first note- pflegeschwester means foster sister in German. Second note- I'm very mad at myself for talking so long to get to the actual dance, but I *promise* it'll be in Chap 8! ****************************************************************************  
  
Kurt was sitting on his balcony when he heard a knock at the door. Teleporting over there, he opened the door to see Scott.  
"Kurt, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.  
"Ja, come in" Kurt replied. Scott walked in the room and sat down on the bed. Kurt closed the door and sat beside him.  
"Jean told about the 'plan' you had to get Lance and Kitty together" Scott said, sounding more like he was Kurt's father then his peer.  
"You didn't tell ze professor, right?" Kurt asked quickly.  
"No, not yet, but I think we-"  
"Shouldn't!"  
"No Kurt, we should. And you should really call this whole thing off"  
"Vhy?" Kurt asked "and don't say 'because zey should get togezer by zemselves' because zey von't!"  
"Well, maybe they won't, but they shouldn't-"  
"Vhy?"  
"Because Kitty could get herself in trouble! The Brotherhood can't be trusted, especially Alvers!" Scott raised his voice.  
"Vhy not?" Kurt retorted, raising his voice even louder "I zink it is quite clear zat he loves Kitty, genuinely, and he vould *never* try to hurt her!"  
"Kurt! Listen to me, Alvers may have seemed to love Kitty, but that was a long time ago! Maybe it's all a trap, what if he wants to hurt her, or us? He's been our enemy since we all came here, and I wouldn't trust-"  
"SCOTT!" Kurt shouted, getting the other's immediate attention "I know you're not ze type who vould be zis vay, but you're letting your prejudice block your vision! So vhat if Alvers is part of ze Brotherhood? I never said I liked him zat much either, but he's been head over heels for Kitty before either of them knew vhat a mutant vas! I could see any of ze other Brotherhood members, but I can't see how you can accuse him of trying to hurt her! You've seen him around her Scott- use common sense!"  
"Kurt, I-" Scott started to reply, but found he had nothing to say. He stood up and walked to the doorway, but before he left the room he mumbled "You're right" under his breath. And Kurt, having very good ears, heard it.  
  
***  
  
Pietro was lounging gloomily in his bedroom when his cell phone rang. Taking great effort to move his arm, he answered it.  
"Hello?" he answered, with none of his usual zeal. The voice on the other end of the phone spoke.  
"Tabby?" Pietro said "Yeah, this is him...what?...well sure...yeah...of course! Of course I'll go!...You'll meet me at 7:30...okay, bye!" Pietro gloomy mood was instantly transformed. *I've got a date! I've got a date!* He thought, while dancing around happily. Then he rushed off to rub it in his teammate's faces.  
  
***  
  
"Kurt, it's okay! Ah'm fine!" Rogue said to her brother for about the twentieth time.  
"I still think you need a date, pflegeschwester"  
"It's not gonna kill me Kurt, Ah'll survive."  
"You sure? Zere's no von you vant to ask?"  
"Believe me Kurt, if there was I would ask him."  
"I don't believe you!"  
"Then start believin'"  
"Okay" Kurt said "now, today is Thursday, ze dance is Saturday"  
"Ah think we both already new that"  
"*And*" Kurt ignored Rogue "Tabby and Pietro are going togezer, so everyone has a date except for Toad."  
"What are the chances of Kitty asking *him*?"  
"Virtually impossible" Kurt answered.  
"So now what do we do?"  
"Vait for either Lance or Kitty to ask ze other to ze dance"  
"And what if they don't? We've only got two days!"  
"Vhat if ve got zem both to go ze dance separately and zen see if zey'll dance togezer?" Kurt suggested. Rogue shrugged.  
"Ah guess we don't have that many options"  
  
***  
  
Todd was sulking on the couch, watching the worst teenager soap opera in the world. He didn't know why he was watching it, the story of two freshmen finding love together didn't help his mood at all.  
"Hey" Lance said as he walked in, sulking too "what're you watching?"  
"Some crap about two idiots" Todd answered. Lance focused his attention on the TV too see if the show was as idiotic as Todd said. He watched as two unnaturally attractive teenagers kissed, and then the show ended.  
"See, crap" Todd said. Lance sat down on the couch, pushing Todd over.  
"So Wanda turned you down?" Lance said for the sake of making conversation "When'd you figure that out, the first time you asked or the hundredth?"  
"Shut up" Todd retorted "it's not like *you* have any luck with girls!" Lance glared.  
"So tell me Lance, when'd you figure out she didn't like you: the first time you asked, or the hundredth-?" the amphibian-like mutant was cut short by the sudden earthquake and Lance storming out of the room.  
"Temper, temper" Todd said under his breath. ****************************************************************************  
  
Dee Saylors- Unfortunately, there shall be no hog tying in this fic, but that doesn't mean I can't do it in another story...*insert maniacal laugh* Also, if you want to go over to the mansion and do it yourself, I'm sure no one would mind (except Jean and Scott that is)  
  
?_?- Jean forgives you, she is currently mad at Scott for saying that Kurt wouldn't listen to her (she took it as a sexist remark for some reason) Lance continues to be happy. 


	8. And now Ladies and Gentlemen: The Dance!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. What did you think?  
  
I was *going* to finish the story in this chapter, but I didn't. And I don't know any good romantic songs for Lance and Kitty, so if you have any suggestions please give them to me. ****************************************************************************  
  
For something put together by Bayville, the town hall looked beautiful. The dance took place in the auditorium. The collapsible chairs had been cleared and a local band was playing music on the stage. Refreshments were everywhere, but even more numerous were the paper decorations that covered the walls and ceiling. Because the weather was warm the party was also being carried on outside, a section of Main Street had been blocked off.  
Jean and Scott were the first to arrive, and with them, the new mutants with their dates and Kitty, who despite the lack of a dancing partner had come anyway. Rogue on the other hand had stayed at the mansion. Kurt arrived separately with Amanda, borrowing a car that he had seen in the mansion's garage.  
Lance had been forced to be the chauffeur, driving Pietro, Tabby and Todd (who had come to see if he could grab a date while he was there). Grumbling, Lance parked the jeep and let the passengers out.  
"Lance, aren't you coming?" Tabby asked when she noticed the mutant about to drive away.  
"No" Lance said.  
"Whynot?" Pietro asked "A dance isn't gonna kill you!"  
"No"  
"C'mon yo! I'm going'! We can hunt for girls together, ya know?" Todd chipped him. Lance gave him and inquisitive look.  
"I'm *definitely* leaving" Lance said.  
"So you're going to stay home alone with Fred and Wanda?" Pietro asked, grinning inwardly. Lance considered his choices and got out of the car.  
  
"So Kurt, what's this about a plan?" Amanda asked, a little too loudly.  
"Shh!" Kurt put a finger, or rather two because of the image inducer, in front of his lips. "It's about Lance and Keety"  
"What about them?" Amanda questioned, remembering to whisper. Quietly Kurt explained his plan.  
"So half of this date is going to be spent trying to get some other people together?" she asked.  
"Yes! I mean no!" Kurt exclaimed "They'll be together before this night is over, and then we can have some time to ourselves, okay?"  
"You better be right Kurt Vagner" Amanda said with a smile.  
  
Kitty sighed as she leaned against the wall of the auditorium. She looked down at her lavender satin dress and felt the jeweled pendant on the gold chain around her neck. She didn't know why she had gotten dressed up, she didn't even know why she had come. She looked at the couples dancing on the floor. She spotted Kurt and Amanda and Jean and Scott.  
Kitty noticed the door open. In walked Pietro and Tabby, walking together proudly as if they were the king and queen. Kitty could see a smug look on Pietro's face as he passed by a few of his old girlfriends. Behind them, Todd came in, flashing his best smile at every available girl. Following him was Lance. Kitty tensed, no girl was following the boy. *Is he going to ask me to dance?* she thought, at first not sure that that was a bad thing, but soon convinced herself that it was.  
  
Lance walked into the auditorium, dragging his feet. He rolled his eyes to help him pretend that dances and girlfriends were stupid and he was above them. He looked around the room, and spotted Kitty staring at him. He caught her eye for a minute and the quickly turned away. Immediately he cursed himself for being so stupid. *Why didn't I do it? All I had to do was walk up to her and say 'Kitty, do you want to dance?' But no, I had to go and be stupid! Oh crap!* he thought.  
  
Kurt spotted Pietro serving punch to Tabby and himself.  
"Amanda, can you hold on a second, I have to do somezing *really* quickly, okay?" Amanda nodded, but Kurt was gone before he could have gotten the answer.  
Kurt made his way over to Pietro, careful to not let Scott or Jean see him.  
"Pietro!" he whispered.  
"What?" the speedy mutant answered.  
"Keety and Lance are both here"  
"Okay, what do we do?"  
"I don't know, I though you had a plan!" Kurt exclaimed.  
"Hey, this was your idea, I though you came up with everything!"  
"Ja, vell, I *told* you last night zat I didn't have an idea!"  
"Well I *assumed* you'd think about it! You had the whole day!" Pietro said. Kurt thought for a moment and then said  
"Vhat if ve asked the DJ to play a really romantic song?"  
"I don't know, what if we asked the DJ to play a really romantic song?" Pietro asked.  
"Vell, zere's a really romantic song and everybody vill dance and zen maybe zey'll get togezer!"  
"Maybe..." Pietro contemplated this idea "but we'll have to egg them on a little. I'll work Lance and you work Kitty"  
"Nein, Keety's going to try to dance vith *me* instead! Maybe I can ask Amanda."  
"Okay" Pietro said "now all we need to do is request a song" Pietro paused "d'you know any really romantic songs?"  
"Um, a few I zink..." Kurt and Pietro then spend the next few minutes brainstorming songs, but all were dismissed as either not romantic enough or not fitting the situation. Finally Kurt came up with a decent suggestion.  
"Good idea" Pietro said "I'll go request it, you get Amanda to talk to Kitty, and then I'll get Lance, okay?"  
"Okay" and with that the two boys split up. ****************************************************************************  
  
Dee Saylors- As far as Todd & Wanda are concerned, just wait and see! And... Lance uses cologne?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Storm-Pietro- Sorry to disappoint, personally I'm a dedicated romy fan. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! (I live off reviews) 


	9. Six words, that’s all

Disclaimer: I would think that you'd have figured it out by now...  
  
OK, about chap. 9 & 10- they were originally one chapter, but it was a very long chapter, so I've split it up. This chapter's ending might seem weird, but if you read it and chap. 10 as one it'll make sense. I'll probably post Chap. 10 in one or two days, depending on when I have the time. Also, thankx to everyone who gave a song suggestion. ****************************************************************************  
  
"Hi Kitty" Kitty turned to see who had called her. She was surprised to see it was Amanda, someone she didn't usually talk to.  
"Hi Amanda" Kitty said "you're here with Kurt, right?"  
"Yeah, who are you with?" the girl asked.  
"No one" Kitty replied casually.  
"Really?" Amanda pretended to be surprised "I was sure you'd go with- "  
"*Don't* say Lance!" Kitty interrupted.  
"You're not even gonna ask him to dance?"  
"Why would I?" Amanda shrugged as a reply and then abandoned Kitty to find Kurt.  
  
"Lance, what grade are you in?" Pietro asked, coming up behind his friend.  
"Wha-? Oh, hi Pietro" Lance said, startled at first.  
"You didn't answer my question" Pietro said.  
"What do you want?" Lance groaned.  
"Do you think you're capable of saying six words?" Pietro asked.  
"Yes Pietro, I do think that I'm capable of saying six words" Lance drawled sarcastically.  
"Good. Do you think you're capable of saying those six words anywhere to anyone?"  
"Of course you idiot! That's gotta be the stupidest question that ever came out of your mouth!"  
"There's no such thing as a stupid question, don't you pay attention in school?" Lance groaned.  
"What are you getting at?" he asked.  
"All you have to do is walk up to Kitty and say six words: 'Kitty, do you want to dance?' That's it! Just those words and I'll bet you anything she'll say yes"  
"How much are we betting? Because I think I can get a lot of money out of this" Lance replied.  
"Okay then, why don't we make a bet- twenty bucks" Pietro suggested.  
"Okay, except for the fact that this involves me asking Kitty to dance"  
"Why not? You know you love her"  
"In order to date someone the feeling had to be mutual" Lance retorted.  
"Whoa! Those were some big words!" Pietro exclaimed "Are you sure you're really Lance?"  
"Shut up" Lance grumbled and walked away. He was trying hard to be mad at Pietro, but a lot of the things that the boy had said made sense. *How hard can it be?* Lance thought *I just go up to Kitty and ask. She's gonna say no, but that's okay, it's not like I'm not gonna be expecting that.* So swallowing hard, Lance Alvers walked towards Kitty Pryde, with his question in mind.  
Kitty was leaning against the wall, just like she had been when Lance had first seen her that night. He was more nervous now then when Mystique had been mad at him a few weeks earlier.  
"Um... excuse me?" Lance said shakily. Kitty turned and saw him.  
"Oh, hi" she said quietly.  
"Yeah, um, Kitty?" Lance's heart was in his throat "Um, I wanted to know, if you wanted to dance?" There was a short pause and Lance felt like he was going to melt.  
"Um, okay" Kitty answered. Lance's eyes widened.  
"Really?" he said excitedly.  
"Yeah" Kitty replied.  
"Well, then let's go" Lance put on his "gentleman" attitude, and Kitty chuckled a little bit. They got onto the dance floor. Kitty knew the song that was playing. She started to sing under her breath: "'Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes it's you I see..." She took Lance's hand and they began to dance.  
  
Across the room, Kurt and Amanda were dancing too. Kurt looked around at all the different couples. As they swayed back and forth, he caught of glimpse of two people he knew.  
"Amanda, look!" He whispered. Amanda saw where he was pointing.  
"It worked!" she said.  
"I've got to tell Pietro" Kurt said "be right back." The blue mutant quickly found Pietro dancing with Tabby.  
"Pietro!" Kurt called. The other turned.  
"What?"  
"It worked! Lance and Keety are dancing right now!" Kurt tired hard to contain his excitement.  
"Yes!" Pietro exclaimed. Kurt smiled and then went to find Amanda.  
"Hi" he said when he found her. She smiled and they started to dance again.  
"Kurt?" she asked "why'd you ask me to this?" Kurt seemed a little taken aback by the question.  
"Because I love you, zat's vhy! Vhat did you think?"  
"Well, this whole time you were trying to fix up Kitty and Lance and I was coming second. I mean, it was nice and all, but I was wondering if you would've asked me to got with you didn't have your 'plan' about finding a date and everything"  
"Amanda don't think zat!" Kurt exclaimed "You're *not* second, I'm sorry if it seemed zat vay! And I didn't ask you out just because of my plan- I vanted to go vith you! You believe me right?"  
"I think I do" Amanda said "I'm pretty sure that I believe, but every boy would give that answer."  
"You don't trust me?" Amanda sighed.  
"I trust you Kurt." she said "I trust you." And without another word Amanda gave him a small kiss. ****************************************************************************  
  
?_?- There's a really funny story about the song you suggested. I was listening to the radio and that song came on and I thought "Lance & Kitty", but I never found out the name or who it was buy until now, since I remembered the lyrics. Weird huh?  
  
Rayo- I've added on, so now you can be happy (  
  
Dee Saylors- Remy is never going to make an actually appearance, but he will be mentioned. You shall see.  
  
Storm-Pietro- Thankx for saying it was good and thankx for giving a song suggestion! 


	10. Dancing in the kitchen and Cajun thought

Disclaimer: I just won the lottery and I bought Marvel and WB and now I own the X-Men!! They're mine now! Bow down to me!  
  
Here it is! Technically chap. 10 but in REALITY the continuation of chap. 9. WAAH! Last chap! I'm going to miss this story *sigh* Anyway, this chap is for everyone whose been waiting for some romy and Todd/Wanda! ****************************************************************************  
  
Ororo was walking down the hall when she spotted Rogue's bedroom door open. She peeked inside and saw the girl, sitting on her bed with headphones on.  
"Rogue?" Ororo asked, knocking on the door, even though she already had her head inside the room. Rouge noticed the woman and took her headphones off.  
"You didn't go to the dance?" Ororo asked. Rogue shook her head.  
"Why not?" the woman asked.  
"'Cause there was no one t' go with" was the reply.  
"So? You don't need a date to go to a dance!"  
"And dances are stupid." Ororo nodded.  
"Rogue, are you okay? You seem melancholy."  
"Yeah, Ah guess" Rogue shrugged "everyone else had a date." Rouge had received a phone call minutes before telling that the plan had worked. Although she was happy for Kitty and Lance, the news had made her fell lonely in a way.  
"Have you considered asking someone instead of waiting to be asked?" Ororo said.  
"Yeah, Ah have, but Ah don't like anyone and no one likes me."  
"Are you sure? Maybe a certain Cajun-"  
"Ororo!" Rogue exclaimed and got ready to throw a pillow at her.  
"I was merely making a suggestion!" Ororo said and left the room, closing the door. But after she left Rogue smiled. *Someday Remy* she thought *someday*  
  
***  
  
Todd entered the Brotherhood house and immediately sat down. He had wanted to leave the dance early, and thus had to walk home. His reason for leaving was that he had been out of luck with the girls. In fact he had been called a freak by about twenty times, and the other thirty girls he asked replied "eww!"  
Todd gathered up his energy and dragged himself into the kitchen to find a snack. When he got into the room he saw Wanda sitting at the table, listening to the radio.  
"You're back early" she commented.  
"It was boring" Todd lied. Finding the cupboards empty and seeing no bugs on floor, the mutant sat down across from Wanda. He turned his attention to the radio. A slow song came on which put Todd into an either worse mood. He glanced at Wanda and found himself staring. She looked at him.  
"What?" she asked. Todd opened his mouth, he wanted to say something but couldn't think of what.  
"Um, Wanda" he said "do you wanna dance?" *Crap! How could I say something that stupid?!* Todd thought, wishing he could take what he said back, but he couldn't. Wanda looked at him questioningly but then her features softened.  
"Um, yeah, sure I guess" she answered with a shrug. Todd wanted to jump off the wall, light of fireworks and announce to the world what had just happened, but he didn't. Instead he stood up and danced.  
  
***  
  
It was past midnight and the dance was over, but Lance and Kitty hadn't gone home yet. It was a beautiful night: warm with a starry sky and full moon. The two walked together down the quiet streets.  
"Lance" Kitty said "Um, I've been meaning to do this- I want to apologize"  
"For what?" Lance asked, as if she had never done anything wrong to him, he wanted to make her feel better.  
"I thought you were a jerk and I guess I took that to the point of being stupid. I told myself I didn't want to have anything to do with you but I did. And here I am with you, and it's you who got the courage to ask me, and you had to expect me to turn you down the way I was acting. And I don't think I deserve-"  
"Kitty" Lance interrupted "don't say that because you were right, I haven't been the best boyfriend to you either, so don't blame yourself, okay?"  
"Okay" Kitty replied.  
"Kitty, did I just tell you not to blame yourself?" Lance asked.  
"Yes"  
"And did I also just blame myself?"  
"Yes"  
"Does that make me stupid?"  
"Yes"  
"Kitty! Wrong answer!" Kitty burst out laughing and Lance laughed with her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. And then Kitty approached Lance and without warning kissed him. Lance grinned and they continued walking down the moonlit streets, hand in hand.  
  
THE END ****************************************************************************  
  
TO ALL: *sniff* I'm going to miss everyone who reviewed this because, as you all know, I can't live with out reviews. If you're a nice person (which I don't expect you to be because very few people are) you can check out my other stories and review them. But that's only if you're nice.  
  
Rebecca- You gave the same review for chap. 9 three times. But that's okay. You want to stab everyone with daggers and push everyone off a bridge, why single out Tabby? Actually... you should single out Tabby.  
  
Dee Saylors- So did ya like the Todd/Wanda?  
  
?_?- The song is "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch.  
  
Storm-Pietro- sorry, no tabitro for a few reasons- one, this chap was pre- written and I'm lazy. Two, even though I agree with the couple, I'm not really a fan of either of those two. Also, I just wanted to clarify how all the couples who had problems turned out, and those two didn't fight or anything. 


End file.
